eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Glowala
"The meaning of life is what you make of it" - Justin Glowala's Chatachphrase Justin Glowala aka "Ocean Man" is thing kind, nice, thoughtful and caring Creator of the Epic Awsome Alien Man Sci-fi series and as the creator he's basically the God of the series in fact he's probably the person the Obcy Wads worship as God. Justin Glowala decides what happens to all the characters and rules the series with an iron fist becuse it's the only thing he can control in his life becuse while he's a God here but in reality real life is a real bitch. Justin is very friendly trying to establish a possitive relations with as much people as possible althought not everyone is kind Justin still manages to see the positivity in a bad situation and tries often to help out other going out of his way to talk to his friends and calm them down. Biography The orgins of Justin are quite unknown the best guess that Justin himself has managed to piece together is that long ago a dark and myserous group known as the "Collective" who wanted to make a new series of infiltration robots capable of infiltrating any group and assininate there leader with the robot being like T-1000 and the result of ths project was JG-66 who is Justin glowala. unforcenatly Justin was not functioning correctly so the "collective" jetasined him into space where he eventally crashed landed. Justin spent the next few decades cold, scared and alone Splatoon: The individual known as Justin Glowala is a mysterious person indeed. He just showed up in inkopolis plaza one day wearing octoling boats, a black leather jacket and black sunglasses with a mini splataling slung over his back. Justin is also very interested in turf war, playing it multiple times a day but every time he plays a weird gray goo can be seen. This substance can be seen whenever Justin gets splated; he explodes into a puddle of a gray goo, and then this goo moves to the respawn point and then Justin reapears. This happened again when Justin fell into water, and again, he exploded, but the gray goo stayed afloat on top of the water. Justin didn't respawn, but instead, a team mate saw him climbing out from the water and the gray goo was gone. Perhaps this substance is related to Justin in some way, stemming his sweet and blood are similar. After much investigation and managing to collect a sample of the gray goo. It appears to be made of a mimetic poly-alloy substance also known as Liquid metal, making Justin similar to the T-1000 from terminator 2 Judgment Day; if this analysis is correct, Justin is a liquid metal shape shifter/change, therefor he needs to just touch something to mimic it. This will make it impossible to track him down; however, the only true way to find out that this is true, is to cause a serious injury and see if cut-off part will grow back. Category:Staff Category:Characters